The many obstacles we face
by hazelquill21
Summary: Piper and Leo are adverage highschool students in love. Then something happens to make them not so adverage. No magic! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Piper/Leo Piper. Mostly Piper and Leo with a little tiny bit of the life of Prue, Phoebe and Paige. Grams is in this and she does not die and neither did Patty so she is in this. Grams lives with them. Piper and Leo are both eleventh grade students.

Piper Halliwell was a eleventh grade student of Baker College, at seventeen years old. She was pretty much a geek, but had a boyfriend. A guy named Leo Wyatt. He was wonderful to her and she loved him and he loved her.

Piper had three sisters Prue who was in college dating a guy named Andy Trudeu, Phoebe, who was in ninth grade, dating a guy named Coop Amore, currently dating no

Piper was up in her room getting ready for her date with Leo when the door bell rung. She heard Phoebe going to get it. She heard the door open and Phoebe say.

" Oh hi Leo she's up stairs. Piper!"

Piper finished putting on her lipstick and got up. She had a black velvet shirt on with a black skirt and her hair out long and soft.

As she walked down the stairs Leo stared at her. She looked absolutely stunning.

" Hello beautiful." He said after giving her a kiss.

" Hello handsome." She gave him a kiss back. The kiss deepened and Phoebe grimaced.

" Still here." She waved at them.

" Oh sorry." Piper smiled after pulling away from Leo.

" It's okay." She said. " Just go and have a nice night."

" Goodnight Paige." Piper said and left holding Leo's hand.

" So to the Bistro?" he suggested.

" The Bistro sounds great." She agreed.

A/N: short, I know. This is the first chapter and all of my first chapters to lengthy stories are short, to introduce the story and see who likes it. Should I continue? Review and tell me.


	2. The Date

A/N: I don't own charmed.

They arrived at the Bistro five minutes later and took a seat at a nice table with a carnation in the middle of the table.

" So when do you want to start that English project?" he asked her.

" I think we can start it next Thursday." She said.

" Sounds good." He agreed.

Leo smiled at her.

" What?" she smiled back at him. It wasn't just any smile. It was one of her smiles that made him melt when she did.

" I was just thinking about how much I love you." He said.

" I love you too, sweetie." She said sweetly. " More than you know."

He leaned across the table and kissed her.

" May I take your order?" the waiter said.

" Oh sorry." Leo said.

" Don't be sorry for adoring your beautiful girlfriend here."

Leo smiled. " Sorry she's mine." He said.

Piper laughed. " I feel so loved." She smiled.

" I do love you."

" Orders?" The waiter persisted.

" Yes, I'll have the Chicken Parmesan, and she'll have the sautéed chicken with sauce.

Piper smiled. He knew her so well, that he knew her order by heart.

They got their food a little while later, ate and then went back to the manor.

" Leo you are such a great boyfriend." Piper said. " You knew my order and everything."

" I know, aren't I great." He joked. "So what do you want to do? Do you want me to go home, or stay here?"

" Stay here of coarse." She said. " We can watch a movie." She then proceeded to leading him to the couch, and sitting on his lap.

" What movie?" he asked.

" How about fifty first dates?" she suggested.

" Of coarse your favorite movie." He said. " My favorite part was when Lucy beat Ulla with a bat."

" That was a great part." Piper agreed. " But my favorite part was ten second Tom's part. I mean how many times can a person say ' hi I'm Tom' in a life time."

" I know."

" Leo?"

" Yes?"

" Are my lips so damn juicy, too?"

" They're juicy baby." He laughed. " here let me try it out."

He kissed her lips softly.

" Yeah they are."

" Kiss me again." She said.

He smiled and kissed her again. This time the kiss was too much for them, and he laid her down on the couch without breaking the kiss.

" Leo?" She breathed, after breaking the kiss.

" Yeah?

" Do you want to go upstairs instead?

" You read my mind." He said, and then lifted her into his arms, and carried her up to her bedroom. He opened the slightly ajar door with his foot, and traveled to her bed. He then gently laid her on top of the bed, and kissed her.

" Leo?" She breathed.

" Piper." He said back.

" I love you Leo." She breathed again.

" I love you, too."

A/N: well I am going to leave that there and an update will be given next Friday due to the fact that I have a whole study weekend next weekend. Bummer huh?

Anyway…. review and I'll update.


	3. Waking up to his beatiful embrace

A/N: I don't own charmed.

Piper woke up the next morning to find herself entangled in Leo's warm embrace. Her head was resting on his bare chest, and her arms were wrapped around his bare waist.

She looked up to find that Leo was still sleeping peacefully against her pillow.

She smiled. He slept so like an angel, and she loved the way his chest went up and down slowly as he slept. She knew the perfect way to wake him up. She moved slightly and began to kiss his bare stomach all the way up to his perfect chest and then up through to h his neck to his lips. His mouth curved into a smile and he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her completely on top of him. She giggled, and began to kiss him. She put her tongue up to his lips and waited for his mouth to open, so that she could slip it inside. He opened his mouth, and touched his tongue to hers and kissed her even harder than before. Just as things started to heat up a bit, there was a knock at the door.

" Piper?" came the voice of her older sister Prue. " Can I come in?"

Piper pushed herself off of Leo and hid him under her blanket. She then hastily threw her shirt over her head and sat up.

" Come in." Piper called.

Prue opened the door and looked at Piper.

" Breakfast is ready." She said.

" Okay, I'll be down in a second." Piper smiled, a little bit too unnaturally.

" Okay." Prue said, and went to go turn to leave, but turned around to face Piper once more. " Will he be eating here too?"

" Who?" Piper said playing dumb.

" Piper, I am nineteen years old, and in college, I know when someone is acting unnatural due to what they did the night before." She smiled.

" Damn." Piper frowned.

" Besides, your shirt in inside-out, and there is a huge bump besides you."

" Its okay to come out Leo." Piper frowned. Leo's head popped out from under the blankets.

" Hi, Prue." He said.

" Hi, Leo." She smiled. " Have a nice night?"

Leo smiled. " Yeah." He said.

" Um Prue are you done here?" Piper asked.

" Yeah." She said. " I'll be leaving now." She turned around and left through the door.

" So um…hungry?" she asked him.

" Starving." He smiled. " To kiss you."

She leant down and let him kiss her as passionate as he could.

She pulled away and smiled. " Well I am hungry for food, so care to join me?"

" Yeah, after we get dressed." He said.

Quickly they pulled on all of their clothes- the right way, and headed down stairs to eat.

Prue was the only one left in the kitchen when they arrived there. She smiled at them as they entered.

" Not a word to Grams." Piper warned. " Or I'll tell her what you did with Andy last weekend."

" My lips are sealed."

" Who cooked?" Piper asked.

" Me. " Prue answered. " pancakes"

" Leo, we had better go out to eat in that case." Piper joked. " I don't want to be sick."

" Oh shut up and eat." Prue said.

" Yes, now if I get sick its your fault." Piper said. " And Leo, too."

They ate and a half hour later they went to the beach. It would be the first time they would go to the beach, since school was ending soon. Later on they started and finished the English project they had to do on Romeo and Juliet.

On the Monday of the last day of school when they went back to school, Leo drove Piper to school, and dropped her off at her first period Chemistry class. It was the last day of school, so they got to have a free period. The same was for Leo's class. Piper got a pass from her teacher to go to his first period Math, and met him there.

" Hey." She said sitting on his lap and kissing him.

" Hey, yourself." He smiled, " is dinner still on for tonight?"

" Sure is." She smiled. " Where are we going?"

" To La Casa Bella." He told her. " Fantastic Italian restaurant."

" Oh, Leo!" she whispered. " That sounds wonderful!"

" Though you might like it." He smiled. " Pick you up around seven?"

" Good plan." She said. She looked down at what he was writing. It was a drawing of a young woman with brown hair and a look of radiance around her.

" Who is that?" she asked.

" You, of course." He said.

Piper smiled and kissed his lips. They were too damn juicy too. She loved him, and knew he was the one.

A/N: okay so this is a little short, but I have plans for the next chapter. Something is going to happen to one sister and something bad is going to happen to another one.

Anyway here are a few notes from me the author:

**Holly Marie Fan****: I am glad you are looking forward to more reading. This is going to be a long fic, so keep looking for updated.**

**Jordan'sPrayla****: thanks for reviewing and maybe maybe not that's all I am saying.**

**Charmedrocks****: thanks for reviewing. Keep looking for updates!**

**0-charmed-freak-0****: there will be more frequent updates from now on since I have just one more final left and it's a regents so once that is done and I find out I passed, ill be so relieved and there'll be more updates.**

**Pip Pip Halliwell****: thanks for the review, and thanks for reviewing to my forums! Look for more updates, especially after this Wednesday coming up. That's when my regents is, and after that ends, I'll be relieved**.

**Any way have hope everyone is looking forward to summer. I just have one more day of school, and its over. I survived my first year of high school! Yay! Its party time! More time to watch charmed, too. Lol **

**Anyway hope you liked the chapter and review please to all who read and didn't review. I really need reviews so that I know how I am doing. **

**-piperleoforever21**


	4. Done and Surprise

A/N: I don't own charmed

Piper and Leo got through the last school day, and they decided to go back to the manor, instead of Leo going home. They collapsed onto the couch as soon as in the door, and took a long hard breath.

" One more year." Leo said. " And then were done with school. With that hell hole."

She hit his arm playfully.

" Isn't school great because of me?" she asked.

" Yeah, but that's the only good part." He smiled. " And we may not be in a lot of classes together next year."

" Well we'll deal with it then, but in the mean time, we should enjoy each other." She said.

" So you still want to be a chef, and own a restaurant, huh?" he said.

Piper nodded. It was her dream to own her own restaurant, and she would not stop at anything to achieve that goal. Leo wanted to own a business, so it would be perfect if they wanted to be business partners, and own a restaurant together. Piper cook and Leo could manage. Actually they would manage together, but Piper's main job would be being the chef. The perfect pair in her opinion. She loved him so much; she couldn't even imagine her life without him. He would be her husband some day, and they would be happy.

" Earth to Piper." Leo said waving a hand in her face. When Piper finally blinked her way back into reality, he smiled. " You kind of spaced out there for a second."

" Yeah I did."

" So wanna go out and celebrate, say ice-cream?" he asked.

" Leo we're going out to dinner tonight!" Piper laughed.

" So, what?" he smiled. " I just want to take my girl out for some ice-cream, and dinner tonight. She deserves it for being such a great girlfriend."

" I am aren't I?" she smiled back, and looked into his eyes lovingly. Suddenly a feeling of nausea swept through her stomach. She frowned and covered her mouth.

" Sweetie what's wrong?" Leo asked, concern filling his voice.

" Nothing, I just felt a little queasy, but it passed. So what were we talking about?"

" Going out for ice-cream." He frowned, " but I don't think we should go, because you actually look kind of pale."

" I am fine." She assured him and stood up, wanting to go. Just as she stood up, a wave of dizziness came over her.

" Whoa." She whispered, trying to catch herself. She sat back down on the couch hoping the feeling would pass. She sat down, and the dizziness settled, and went away

" What happened?" he asked, fear now filling his voice.

" Dizzy." She said. " Maybe we shouldn't go."

" How about I carry you over to my house and we can watch a movie on my family's big screen TV?" The Wyatts and the Halliwells had a gate built in to go through to the next yard, since they were in kindergarten. They had been friends since kindergarten, but had started going out around seventh grade.

Piper smiled at him and inched over into his lap. She then planted a sweet kiss on his lips, and let him lift her up and into his arms fully. He carried her through the door, and across the yard toward his house.

When they finally got there he rested her onto the couch and went to go find a good movie. Two minutes later he came back with 50 first dates.

" Good?" he asked.

" Leo, it's the perfect movie." She smiled.

He put the disk into the DVD player, and waited for it to start. When it did start, he went over to the couch where Piper was sitting, lifted her up, sat down, and let her rest comfortably against his chest.

" You know that never gets old." Piper laughed as the walrus barfed all over Alexis.

" It doesn't." Leo agreed.

" Leo?"

" Yeah, Piper?"

" You love me right?"

" More than anything in this world."

" Good, because I feel the same." She smiled. " And no matter what happens in the near future, I will still love you."

Leo smiled, and kissed her. He pulled away, but the emotion was too much for him, so he went back in for another kiss. He pulled away and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled into his warm embrace, and let him kiss the top of her head gently.

The minutes went on quicker than they both would have liked it. Sooner than they knew it, the movie was ending and " Somewhere over the Rainbow" was playing in the background of the movie.

" If I lost my memory like that, would you still stay with me?" she asked.

" Oh course I would." He assured her. " There is no one else for me."

" Can we stay here?"

" Yeah, we can." He said softly. " Here let me lie down."

He inched himself forward, until he was lying down, and she was half on top of him, her head rested against his chest. He put his strong arms around her protectively, and they both fell asleep peacefully.

It had felt like she got a minute of sleep when she felt herself being shaken awake by Prue.

" Prue what are you doing here?" Piper said sleepily. Leo was still asleep next to her, and obviously didn't hear Prue come in.

" Piper we were supposed to go to lunch today." Prue said.

" Lunch?" Piper said. " What time is it?"

" It's eleven." Prue said.

" Eleven?" Piper repeated. " Wow."

" Piper do you want to stay here or come with me?"

" I think I'll stay with Leo." Piper said. " I haven't been feeling well lately, and I think restaurant food would just upset my stomach."

" Okay well I'll call you when Phoebe, Paige, and I get back."

Piper nodded, and when Prue left, she put her head back onto Leo's warm chest.

" You could've gone." Leo whispered in a crisp morning voice, making Piper jump.

" Leo?" she whispered. " How long have you been awake?"

" Before you." He said. " But I have been enjoying the relaxation with you with me."

" Leo, like I said, the restaurant would've bothered my stomach."

" Maybe you should go to the doctors." Leo suggested.

" For him to tell me what?" she laughed. " To take Pepto Bismol?"

" No, to find out what is going on." Leo said. " Maybe food poisoning?"

" I'll go, but only if you are with me." Piper said. " So that the doctor can tell you himself, that it is just an upset stomach."

" I'll go." He smiled. " I'll even make the appointment for you myself."

Piper smiled, and let him get up. He came back ten minutes later.

" They have an opening an hour from now." He said. " So go home, get changed, and I'll drive us there."

She nodded in agreement.

An hour later they were at the doctor's office waiting for the doctor to come into the room.

Piper was sitting in a chair next to the chair that Leo was sitting in. The Doctor Roth finally came in, and greeted the both of them warmly.

" What seems to be the problem, Ms. Halliwell?" he asked.

" Upset stomach, and dizziness." She said.

" Hmm." Doctor Roth said. " May be a virus. We just need to run a few tests, to make sure it isn't anything else, because a few people have the flu."

" Sure." Piper said.

Dr. Roth took some blood, and brought it to the lab of the office.

" I hope I don't have the Flu." She said to Leo. " The summer just started."

" I hope you don't, too." He agreed.

Doctor Roth came back a while later.

" Well the good news is it's not the Flu." He said.

Piper smiled. " Thank god." She said

" No, it's not the Flu." Roth repeated. " But there is a reason for this."

Piper nodded. " What?" She looked to Leo for support. He took her hand into his and gripped it softly.

" Ms. Halliwell." He said. " You are pregnant."

**A/N: cliff hanger, huh**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed.**

**Pip Pip Halliwell****: I have read your stories, and I have to say they are amazing. Keep up the good work. **

**Jordan's Prayla****: thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter. **

**Versatilecutie****: thanks for reviewing this whole story will have a lot of Piper and Leo cuteness. I love stories with them, and I love to write stories with them. All of my charmed stories have Piper/Leo, so you may like to check them out. **

**Charmed Freak****: thanks for the review. I will have the new chapter for your story soon. I am just trying to think of where to go with it. **

**Anyway please review people. Tell me what you think, Please! It helps to see how I am doing. School is over so there will be a lot more updates from now on. **


	5. Telling the family

A/N: I don't own charmed.

Piper froze. She looked at Leo. He had an undefined look on his face.

"Thank you, doctor." Piper finally managed to get out.

Piper and Leo left, and Leo drove them back to his house, which was empty.

" I guess this is goodbye then." She said, as tears filled her eyes.

" What?" he said.

" You probably never want to see me again." She sobbed. " This is all my fault. You don't want a baby."

" Piper, honey." He whispered. He took her into his arms and rocked her gently. " I love you, and nothing can change that. I would be a fool to leave you."

" Leo you want to go to school for business, and you can't do that with a baby."

" Yes I can." He said. " We're going to go to school together, right?"

Piper nodded.

" Okay so the school is close, and it's only a two year coarse."

" Leo, are you ready to be a father?"

" Of course I am." He smiled. " As long as I have you."

" Leo I love you."

" One more thing." He said. " I have been meaning to ask you, but I have been chickening out with it."

" What is it Leo?"

He pulled a little black box out of his jacket and opened it in front of her.

" Piper Halliwell." He started. " I love you more than life itself. This baby isn't a curse but a blessing. A blessing that I want to be with us for the rest of our lives. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, and marry me?"

Piper was surprised. This was a shock; although she was the happiest she had felt in weeks, which was saying something.

" Leo, I would love to marry you." She smiled

" Yeah?"

" Yeah" she repeated.

Leo slipped the ring onto her finger, and then enveloped her into a warm hug. They broke apart, and Leo cupped her face with his hands, and kissed her.

**(A/N: okay so this was from " Honeymoon's Over", but I love that scene, and it brings tears to my eyes.)**

They continued to kiss until Piper realized that she hadn't gotten a call from Prue in a while. Prue said they would call when they were done.

Besides she wanted to share the good news with her sisters. The getting married part, not the pregnant at seventeen part.

" So we're really going to have this baby?" she said.

" Yeah." He smiled. " Because I love you _and _our baby."

" You won't love me when I become as big as a whale." She said, using simile.

" I will love you even more then." He smiled. " Now shall we tell your grams and everyone yet?"

" No, not yet." She sighed. " I am still trying to find a way to tell them."

" I'll be right next to you when you do."

She buried her head into his chest, and let him kiss her forehead.

" What if they won't let us get married?" she said.

" I won't allow it." He smiled. " Nothing is going to break us apart."

" We'll tell them tonight." She said. " And if we need to we'll elope tonight."

" Don't think that way." He told her. " my parents aren't like that. Neither is your Grams."

Xx Later that night xx

Piper sat down on the couch with Leo next to her. Grams was sitting on the couch across from Piper with a smile on her face.

" So what's the news?" she said excitedly. " Did you two apply for a college? It's a little early for that don't you think?"

" Grams, we applied a month ago." Piper said. " We wanted to start before senior year."

" Well than what's the news?" she asked.

" Wait until Susan and Christopher get here." Piper said impatiently.

" Why?"

" Grams." Piper pleaded just as impatiently.

" Hello?" A feminine voice came from the doorway.

" In here!" Grams called.

Susan and Christopher Wyatt made a beeline towards the living room where the rest were sitting.

" Hello." Grams said pleasantly. " Please make yourself comfortable."

Susan and Christopher took a seat next to each other on the couch parallel to Grams.

" Now what did you need to tell us?" Grams persisted.

" Well." Leo started. " As you know I love Piper very much."

" And I love him." Piper added.

" I asked Piper to marry me." Leo said, cutting to the chase.

" Why that's wonderful." Susan said joyfully.

" Yeah, he's crazy about you Piper, I can see it in his eyes." Grams smiled.

" I am glad you feel that way." Piper smiled. " Because that's not all."

" You two want to get married this summer don't you?" Grams guessed.

" Yeah." Piper said. " But that's not it. Grams Leo and I are going to have a baby."

" Wait what?" Grams said shocked, not completely understanding " you are _going _to have a baby, or you are _having _a baby."

" I am having a baby Grams." Piper smiled. " That's why I haven't been feeling well lately."

" Whoa." Susan said. " You guys are seventeen."

" We'll handle it, Mom." Leo said. " I love her, and our baby."

" Can I say something?" Christopher asked.

" Sure." Susan said, obviously at lost for words.

" Susan, we had Leo at age eighteen. We had just gotten out of high school, unmarried no less. How did we feel?"

" In love." She said. " ready to take care of a baby."

" That's how they feel." Christopher said. " I mean do you see the way our son looks at her? The way he is always thinking about her?"

Susan nodded.

" Well you have my blessing." He said.

" We have some planning to do." Grams said.

" Grams, I think I am going to go talk to my sisters."

" Go ahead Piper." Grams said. " And welcome to the family Leo."

" Thank you." Leo said, and followed his fiancée up the stairs.

Piper got to Prue's room at the end of the hallway, and knocked.

" Come in.," a laughing voice said.

Piper opened the door to see Prue, Phoebe, and Paige sprawled out on the bed, and laughing.

" Piper, hi." Prue said. " Hi Leo."

" Hi." Leo said.

" Prue um. Could I ask you something?"

Before Prue had the chance to respond Phoebe started to gawk at Piper.

"What is that on your finger?" she gasped.

" Um…Leo and I are getting married." Piper smiled. " and I kind of wanted to ask you guys to be my brides maids."

" Of course we will, honey." Prue said. " Congratulations."

" Thanks." Piper said. " But Prue I want you to be my maid of honor."

" I would be honored."

" We're getting married this summer." Piper said. " I know it's early, but we love each other."

" I know." Prue said. " I can see the way he looks at you."

" One more thing." Piper said.

" I want you to be our baby's godmother."

" Sure." Prue said. " But don't you think your looking too far into the future?"

" No, Prue…I'm pregnant."

" I'm going to be an auntie!" Phoebe shrieked.

" Piper, are you sure you are ready?"

Piper nodded.

" Leo?"

" I am too, I mean its just a step in our life we're going to take sooner rather than later, right?"

" Congratulations, Piper." Prue said. " How far along are you?"

" About a month." She said.

" Well we've got a niece now don't we?" Paige said.

" Niece?" Leo repeated. " Why won't it be a boy?"

" All of us are girls." Paige said. " Duh."

" Paige be nice!" Piper scolded.

Piper smiled up at Leo. This was going better than expected.

**A/N: short, but longer than usual. Please review. **

**To those who did review: **

**Charmed Freak:**** I am not currently done, but I will pm it to you when I am done. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like how they reacted. Not mean like most stories.**

**Pip Pip Halliwell:**** I will bring one of them in as a past boyfriend, and thanks for the advice. I take advice, and please feel free to give some more ideas. **

**Heather1021:**** all my stories have the fluffiness. I love fluff. **

**People please review!**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	6. the wedding and honeymoon

A/N: I don't own charmed

With only week until the wedding, and not a lot needed to be done. The bride's dress was picked out, the groom's tux, the bride's maid's dresses, maid of honor's, and a wedding cake was all picked out.

On the day of the wedding, Piper woke up feeling happy, but then a wave of nausea hit her hard. She got up out of bed, and rushed over to the bathroom. She then began to empty all of the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Leo suddenly appeared behind her, holding her hair back. Leo was practically living in the manor now, because Piper might need him during the night. After all they _were_ getting married. After they got married, that was another story. Grams and the Wyatts both chipped in to buy Piper and Leo a nice apartment not too far from the manor. It was a two-room apartment with a kitchen and a bathroom as well as a small living room. It wasn't a palace, but it was good for a newly married couple with a baby. Everything was there except Piper and Leo who were waiting to go there until their wedding night.

" You okay, sweetie?" he asked gently.

" I think I am now." She said, attempting to get up. Leo took her hand and helped her the rest of the way up. " Thanks for holding my hair back."

" No problem, honey." He said. " Now I think we should go downstairs to help, cause' its eight already."

" I think you're right." She sighed. " Lets go."

Piper and Leo made their way downstairs, and into the kitchen to see Prue, Phoebe, and Paige sitting at the table either drinking coffee or orange juice.

Prue looked up and saw Piper and Leo holding hands in front of her.

" Hi Mommy and Daddy." She smiled.

" Oh, Prue." Piper said.

" Excited, Piper?" Phoebe asked. " I would be, marrying this hunk here."

Leo smiled. " Thanks, Phoebes." He said

" No problem, Leo." She smiled.

" Where is Grams?" Piper asked.

" She went with Susan to check on the apartment." Prue said.

" Dad had better come today." Piper said.

" He called just a little while ago, actually." Prue informed her. " He wanted to know if he should come early."

" What did you tell him?"

" I told him to come at eleven." Prue said. " An hour before the wedding."

" Oh." Piper sighed. " And he doesn't know about this one so lets keep it that way." She gestured towards her still flat stomach.

" Piper, you didn't tell Dad you are pregnant."

It was true. Piper didn't want Victor to kill Leo. Victor would find out when he bothered to meet his grandchild in the future.

" No, I didn't." Piper said plainly. " Do you think I want to have a dead husband?"

" Thanks." Leo smiled.

" Hello!" came Grams' voice from the backyard route to the kitchen.

" Grams, how's the apartment?" Piper asked.

" Perfect." Grams smiled. She looked at Piper. " Oh my granddaughter is getting married!"

" Yeah, and we're really excited." Leo said.

" Grams, did you know that Dad doesn't know about Piper?" Prue said

" Yeah, I did." Grams said. " Do you think I want a dead grandson-in-law?"

" Thanks" Leo said again.

" If you say so." Prue sighed.

At noon, Leo was standing at the alter waiting for Piper to come down the stairs in her beautiful dress. The priest was standing in front of him, and everyone was lined up. The music started, and Piper came down the stairs, ushered by Victor. When Leo saw her, his breath was almost taken away. She was so beautiful. She had a white wedding dress, with a long white veil, and she looked so happy.

Piper finally made it up, next to Leo.

" Dearly beloved." The priest started. "We are gathered here tonight to join to souls as one…"

It went on like that until it was time for them to recite their vows.

" Piper." Leo started. " I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The years we have been together have been a dream, and the rest of my life will be just like that, except real. I am going to make you just as happy as you have made me. You are my soul mate, and you always will be."

Piper smiled at how beautiful his words were.

She started her vow as soon as he was done.

" Leo." She said. "I know in my heart that this was meant to be. I can't imagine my life without you in it, and I want to love you for the rest of my life. You are my dream come true. I always dreamed of this day, and said it would never come, but here I am holding your hand, waiting to spend the rest of my life with you. Now I know that miracles happen, and dreams come true."

" Now that they have pledged their love to each other." The priest said. " Piper Halliwell, do you take this man to be your husband?"

" I do." Piper said proudly. They were almost there.

" And do you, Leo Wyatt, take this woman to be your wife?"

" I do." he said.

" Then by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Leo and Piper gave a cry of triumph, and jumped into each other's arms, kissing passionately. The kiss ended, and the priest smiled at them.

" I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt."

Piper and Leo walked down the 'isle' and into the living room.

" We did it!" Piper cried. Leo caught her in his arms, and kissed her more passionately than before.

The reception went great, and that night Leo drove the both of them to their new apartment.

They went inside and stared around wildly.

" Oh my gosh!" Piper exclaimed. " This is great Leo!"

" It is!" he agreed. " So what do you want to do?"

Piper smiled at him seductively. Leo growled at her, and swept her off her feet, and into his arms. He walked slowly to their bedroom, and put her on their bed. He kissed her neck and up to her lips where he stopped, and kissed her passionately.

Piper woke up the next morning, to feel soft lips kissing her neck. She opened her eyes slowly to see Leo half on top of her, and kissing her neck.

" What a good way to wake up." She said sleepily.

" I know." He smiled. " I woke up the same way the last time."

" Yeah, and I love being woken up like this."

" Really?" he laughed. " Maybe I should do that all the time."

" I think you should."

He leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips.

She pulled away.

" What's wrong?" he asked.

" Bathroom!" she cried, jumping out of bed, and into the bathroom right next to their bedroom.

Leo got out of bed and ran after her. Her head was in the toilet when he got in there. He kneeled down next to her, and pulled back her hair.

When she was done, she heaved herself up, and looked into his eyes.

" Thanks, sweetie." She said.

" No problem."

The week went really well. It would have went better, according to Piper, if she hadn't been throwing up half of the time. Leo said it wasn't a big deal. She had a long way to go still, only being a month and a half pregnant. She would take the pain as it came. As long as she had Leo in her life, everything would be fine. He would be a good daddy to their child, and she would be a good mommy. The only problem they now had to face was the fact that they would never go back to Baker High again, which wouldn't be too bad, the hellhole it was. Home schooling would be what they would go through for a half a year. They only had to take a half-year coarse to graduate. Rumors would probably be spread all throughout the High School, but what did they care? Then there was the college for two years to become a chef and a businessperson.

The honeymoon went faster than they would have liked, and before they knew it, it was back into the swing of things. Doctors appointments once a month, and food shopping were the things most on the 'to do' list. The doctor told Piper that, because she weighed so little, she would have to gain a lot of weight to keep the baby safe. It wasn't too much a hassle to Piper, because she was always hungry. Life seemed to not be so bad.

**A/N: long chapter compared to past chapters. Please review and thanks to all of the people who did review: **

**Strizzy****: thanks. I am glad you like this story.**

**Charmed Freak****: I have read a lot of stories where Grams has pretty much disowned Piper, but I didn't want it that way in my story. Grams wasn't really that way in the show, so why put it that way in a story. **

**CophoebeP3****: thanks for the review. I don't know what the baby will be. I couldn't have Piper get into a fight so near her wedding. There will be a fight in this story, though. Keep reading to find out whom between.**

**Heather1021****: thanks for the review. I love fluff, so there will be a lot of it in my story as well as my other stories. **

**Please review people!**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	7. What is a girl to do?

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

It was a week until home schooling would start, and Piper was already four months pregnant. A little tummy was starting to show, and her sisters loved to talk to it. Weird sisters they were, but they would be the best aunts the world had ever seen.

A woman named Sadie Coather would be their tutor. She was a young girl probably in her twenties.

Piper woke up on the morning of the last Monday of summer vacation, and got up to eat breakfast. Leo wasn't in bed, so she assumed he must be in the kitchen eating breakfast already. She made her way downstairs, and into the kitchen to see no one but Phoebe in the kitchen drinking coffee. She saw Piper and jumped out of her seat.

" How's my little niece today?" she cooed, and started to rub Piper's stomach.

" Get off of me!" Piper said. "Where is my husband?"

" He is in the living room watching the news." Phoebe informed her.

" Did Leo invite you over?" Piper asked.

Phoebe nodded and then shook her head.

Piper sighed and went in search of her husband.

Piper walked away from her distractedly, and made a beeline for the living room. Leo was sitting in there drinking his morning coffee and watching channel 12 news.

" Hey, honey." She said.

" Hi, sweetie." He said.

She sat on his lap and gave him a kiss.

" How are you feeling?" he asked.

" Sick." She said.

" Its okay." He told her. " I am here to hold back your hair."

" I love you." She smiled.

" I love you too." He said. " And I love you." He bent his head down and kissed her round stomach.

" Daddy loves you baby." He said.

" Mommy loves you too." She said.

" So can I cook you breakfast?" he asked.

" Ugh, food." She said. " There really is no point when it is just going to come right back up."

" Piper you need to eat."

" Oh alright." She said. " I'll have a pickle with yogurt on it."

" Are you seriously going to eat that?"

"Yeah, it tastes good." She smiled. " Your daughter likes it too."

" Daughter?" he said. " Did you ask the doctor what the baby was?"

" No, but our family is full of girls." Piper said simply.

Their first day of classes came around quick, and before they knew it, Piper and Leo were sitting at their kitchen table waiting for the tutor to get there.

The doorbell rung, and Leo got up to get it.

Minutes later, he brought a blonde girl into the kitchen. She was tall, blonde, and looked like she was ready to work.

" Hello, Piper." She said upon seeing Piper. " How are you feeling?"

" Great." Piper said.

The girl sat down across from Piper and Leo.

" My name is Julie, and I will be you tutor for this half a year." She said. " Shall we get started?"

That was the tone they went through for the next three and a half hours. Julie finally left, and Piper slumped herself in the chair she was sitting in. During the three and a half hours, she had to be excused five times. Four to puke her guts out, and one to pee.

" Honey are you alright?" Leo asked gently after Julie left.

" I just need to rest." She said. " It's just the first day, and I am sick of it already."

" It'll get better, baby I promise."

But it didn't. As the sessions went on, the work got harder and harder. Piper now six months pregnant had terrible headaches, and the work wasn't helping.

It was the second month of classes, and they would soon be done in two months. Piper would be done before she had to give birth, which was a good thing. She wouldn't have to be tutored, and tend to a baby all at the same time.

It was November, and the phone rang after a long three hours of being tutored.

Piper answered it.

" Hello?" she said.

" Piper!" came the voice of her father.

" Hi, Daddy." Piper said.

" How are you and Leo?" he asked.

" We're doing just fine."

" So I just wanted to know." He said. "since Thanksgiving is tomorrow, do you have plans?"

" Well I was going to have the family over." She said.

" Do you think I could pop in?" he asked.

" Sure why not daddy." She said. " See you tomorrow."

She hung up the phone, knowing she had made a big mistake. He would see her, and know that she was pregnant. It wasn't so easy to hide anymore, what having only three months until giving birth. She had to come up with a plan. Fast.

**A/N: review. Please review! **

**Thanks to all who did review: **

**Ausrox101: I am glad you love this story. **

**Strizzy: well he did try to kill Leo in " The good the bad and the cursed" so that's the way I portrayed him in this.**

**Charmed freak: thanks for reviewing.**

**Jorden's Prayla: thanks for reviewing**

**CoPhoebeP3: thanks, I really appreciate that. I hope you liked this chapter**


	8. Telling Victor

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

It was Thanksgiving, and it was the day she would tell her father about the baby. She had decided that he had the right to know about his own grandchild.

He arrived last of all the people that came.

Piper, the cook in the family, cooked the turkey of course.

Her father was the last to arrive, good thing, because Phoebe kept cooing at her stomach.

When her father arrived, she greeted him at the door.

" Hi, Daddy." She said hugging him. It was now or never. Maybe he wouldn't notice.

He pulled away.

" Piper, you're pregnant!" He said.

" Daddy, sit down." She said.

Victor kept looking at her, and found a seat on the nearest couch.

" Piper, you're seventeen." Victor said. " Is this why you got married so young?"

" I got married, because I love Leo." Piper said. " I would have married him not matter what."

" Piper, do you even know he won't leave you once the baby is born?"

" I know Leo, Dad." Piper said. " He loves me. Didn't you hear his vow to me?"

"He really does love you." Victor said. " But I am worried that you aren't ready for this."

" Dad, I am ready." Piper said. " School ends in two months, so I won't have to worry about school after I give birth."

" What about college?" he said. " You wanted to become a chef."

" I will become a chef." She said. " With a normal two year college course."

" Who will take care of the baby?" he asked.

" Grams will." Piper said. "She volunteered. Her and Susan will watch our baby."

" Susan, who is Susan?"

" Leo's mother." She supplied.

" How far along are you?" he asked. This seemed to be his last question.

" Six months."

" Six, months it took you to tell me?"

" Six months of getting the courage to tell you." She said.

" Piper, I love you. Good luck with the baby. I'll be here with you every step of the way, when you need me."

" Thanks Dad."

" Now where is that son in law of mine?"

**A/N: short, but just a chapter to show Piper telling her dad about the baby.**

**Next chapter will be set one month later, probably. This story isn't anywhere near done, if any one is wondering. They still need to go through college, and everything.**

**Review please and thanks to all who reviewed.**

**Charmed Freak: I loved the episode " the good the bad and the cursed" too, because of Victor barging into the house yelling, "LEO!!!!" I laughed so hard. **

**Harrypotterroxforlyfe: I am glad you like this story. **

**Ausrox101: ****thanks for the review!**

**CoPhoebeP3: I can't do that to Leo. (Cringes) Victor would probably kill Leo if it were Brad Kern writing this story. Lol**

**Strizzy: ****thanks for the review!**

**Please review people!**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	9. Christmas Joy

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

It was Christmas Eve, and of course Piper was the one who was cooking. They had Christmas Eve dinner, and then Christmas was for everybody to relax, and eat left overs. She was going to make a spiral ham, and mashed potatoes and all of the usual. Leo insisted on helping her since she was seven months pregnant. Grams came over from time to time to help out, also, being the other chef in the family. School was out for the holidays, so Piper didn't have to deal with the torture of home schooling.

Grams came over around two to check on the ham, while Piper was resting, and Leo was in the bathroom.

" Hi, Piper dear." She said, coming in the door.

" Hi, Grams." Piper said, switching off the TV.

" Want to help Piper, or rest?" Grams asked.

" I'll help." Piper said. She couldn't sit around all day, or it would drive her nuts. She had to be doing something. She heaved herself off of the couch, and walked over to Grams.

" And how is my granddaughter?" Grams asked.

" Grams, for all we know it could be a boy." Piper said.

" Yeah, well we'll love it no matter what." She said, rubbing Pipers large stomach softly.

Piper sighed, and turned to look at the ham.

" Looks good…. smells good." Piper said.

" Well that's good, cause its dinner tonight." Grams smiled.

" Hm…." Piper said, as she winced. " The baby thinks it smells good too."

" Maybe they'll become a chef just like her mommy." Grams said.

" Maybe they will." Piper said.

" Hey what's that good smells so good?" Leo said, walking into the room.

" That would be dinner, dear." Piper said.

" Can't wait to eat it." He smiled.

" Well you'll have to wait another…." She looked at her watch. " Two hours."

He smiled at her again.

" Why are you up?" he asked.

" Well I wanted to help." She said. " Its Christmas Eve, and well I wanted to have some fun."

" Come on." He said taking her hand, and turning her into the direction of their bedroom. " Lets go watch a movie together, and relax."

" Will you stay with me?" she asked.

" Of course I will." He assured her.

" Then, lets go." She said, and let him lead her to their bedroom.

Grams smiled. Leo was so great for being concerned about her being on her feet. Another two months, and she would be on her feet most of the night as well as the day. Unless the baby was like her mother, and slept normally. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige were a whole different story. They had kept her and their mother up at all hours of the night. She had a feeling this baby would be like Piper.

Finally after two hours of cooking, the ham was done. Grams went into Piper and Leo's bedroom to see Piper asleep in Leo's arms, and a main menu for the movie called, " 50 first dates.' It was their favorite movie.

She didn't wake them up, because they had looked so peaceful. Plus they hadn't got much sleep with Piper's so frequently upset stomach during the night. Leo of course was always there to hold her hair back, according to Piper. What a good husband she had.

" _If only I could find a husband like that."_ Grams thought.

Grams took the ham out of the oven, and then brought the food over to the manor for everyone. She decided before she left that she had better wake Piper and Leo up, so that she could drive them there, too.

They woke up with a start, when she tapped both of their shoulders gently.

They agreed for her to drive them to the manor, and grabbed their coats, ready to leave.

They got to the manor, and everyone was there already. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Andy, and Victor.

" Its baby's first Christmas." Phoebe said, when Piper, Leo, and Grams had gotten settled in.

" Phoebs, she isn't even born yet." Piper laughed. " She won't be for another two months."

" Its her first Christmas of existence, silly." Phoebe said.

" Oh." Piper said, and nodded.

" Dinner is served." Grams said from the kitchen. She had obviously set the table earlier that day. The room looked magnificent. There was a red tablecloth, and good china for plates and silverware. Two candles were laid at each side of the table, and the food was spread all around.

Every one sat down in a seat. Grams sat a the end of the table, like normal, Piper and Leo sat next to each other, Prue and Andy sat next to each other on the other side of Leo and Piper. Phoebe and Paige sat next to each other, and Victor sat at the other end of the table.

" Well dig in." Grams smiled. " And Piper eat as much as you like. That baby needs food too, you know."

Piper smiled, and took a few pieces of ham from the plate in front of her. She took a few pieces for Leo, and passed the plate down. She took some mashed potatoes, and green beans for the both of them, and they were set.

" Its good." Leo said, taking a bite of some ham.

" It is good." Piper said, as she took a bite of her own ham.

" Here try this sweet potato and marshmallow." He said. He had obviously spotted it, and gotten it for himself. He put some on his fork, and held it up to her mouth. She took a bite. It was delicious.

" Leo could I have some of that?" she asked.

" Sure." He said, and gave her two spoons full of the special sweet potatoes.

She smiled, and kissed him.

" Thanks, sweetie." She said.

" No, problem, honey." He smiled.

" You enjoying, Piper?" Grams asked, breaking their mushy moment.

" Really good." Piper said, snapping back to reality.

" Leo?" Grams said.

" Good." He said, agreeing with his wife.

After an hour, they had finished the scrumptious dinner, and Grams had cleared the table.

The next day, Piper and Leo were awoke by the phone ringing. Leo got out of bed, and answered the phone that sat on their nightstand.

" Hello?" he said.

" Come over." The voice of Paige said. " We have presents. The manor. Now."

" Okay, okay." Leo said. Paige was very energetic for it being…He checked the alarm clock to the side of Piper…. ten in the morning. It was actually pretty late for her. They had gotten in pretty late the night before.

" Piper, honey, wake up." Leo said, gently touching her arm.

She woke up slowly.

" We're wanted at the manor." He said.

" Well let's go then." She said, sleepily. " My family doesn't like to wait. We're going pajamas and all."

He smiled. This family was great.

They arrived at the manor a half hour later, coffee in hand, tea in Piper's case.

Everyone greeted them at the door, and when they sat down in the living room, presents were shoved next to them. Piper looked at the Christmas tree. It was so beautiful, even though it was bright out. Garland and lights were all around it, and an ornament from each year decorated it.

Piper looked down at the huge stack of gifts she and Leo had at their sides. It was like being a kid again. She and Leo of course had presents for each other, but that was for later to exchange those. She had gotten him a chain that said, " I love you." On it. Not to wear of course, but for decoration.

When she was finished unwrapping her gifts, she had gotten a palm pilot, a few pairs of earrings, and a few pairs of cloths. Leo had gotten clothes, his own palm pilot, and a fishing pole from. Prue and Andy. She said she knew he didn't fish, but it was for if he ever wanted to go sometime with Andy. Next they gave their presents out to everyone else. They all loved the gifts.

This Christmas was and would be greater than ever. It was Piper and Leo's first Christmas married, so of course it would be.

**A/N: okay so, review and tell me what you all think. **

**-piperleoforever21-**


	10. Emily Paige Wyatt

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

Unfortunately with the New Year, brought a whole three weeks more of being tutored. Fortunately those three weeks went faster than Piper or Leo had expected. Now all that was on their minds was the baby that would be born in just a few short weeks. Piper just kept telling herself that through all the pain, there would be a tiny baby at the end of it. Of course there would be responsibilities to having a baby, but it was all worth it.

It was a quiet Monday morning, starting their freedom from high school, and Piper was resting and reading a book. That was about all she could do, seeing as the doctor had sentenced her to bed rest. Something about the risk of toxemia, if her stress level went too high. She did as she was told, for the sake of the baby.

Leo walked into the room, as she turned a page of her book.

" Hi, honey." She said, looking up from the book.

He sat down on the couch next to her, and looked at her.

" Comfortable?" he asked.

" Very." She smiled. She felt the baby kick, and instantly grabbed Leo's hand, and set it onto her large stomach.

He felt the baby kick, and he smiled. That was his baby kicking that he would soon meet, and hold in his arms.

" What do you think it is?" Leo asked her.

" I don't know." Piper said. " I don't care as long as it's healthy."

" Don't worry, he or she will be." He assured her. "Hey we never discussed baby names."

" I know." She said, grabbing a book from beside her. She had been looking through this baby book earlier, and couldn't come up with a decision.

She settled the book onto her stomach, and opened it. Leo looked at it.

" Well, I was thinking about…"

She felt a cool sensation, a 'pop' sound, and a wet feeling. Water trickled down her leg, and into her sock. She knew exactly what this was. She was going into labor. Her water had just broken. The cramps from earlier were actually contractions. This couldn't be. She was three weeks early.

" Leo?" she said, pulling herself up into sitting position.

" Yes, dear?" Leo said, looking at the book.

" Honey, I think we're about to find out what the baby is."

" Now?" he said, anxiously.

" Leo, my water just broke, yes now."

" Piper you're not due for another three weeks." Leo said.

" I know that." Piper cried. " But our child thinks otherwise!"

She was now sweating a little. " Get me to the hospital!"

Leo helped her off of the couch, and grabbed her bag that was sitting next to the couch ready to go since she was five months along.

He drove carefully to the hospital, and called her sisters to let them know the baby was on the way.

Finally they got inside of the hospital, and into a room.

" Leo, please don't leave me alone." Piper said, as she breathed heavily. She was in the middle of a contraction. " Ow!"

She grabbed Leo's hand and squeezed it.

" I wouldn't dream of it." Leo assured her. No way was he going to leave his wife when she was in labor.

Twelve hours later, Piper was ready to give birth.

" When the next contraction hits, push, okay?" the doctor was saying.

Piper knew she had to push when the pain started, so when the next contraction hit, she started to push.

" I see a head." The doctor said.

Piper pushed again, and she heard the doctor say that he saw shoulders. All she kept in her mind during this pain was the little baby she was soon to meet. That would be the reward to this work and pain.

" I need a big push, Piper." The doctor said.

" You can do this." Leo said from her side. Piper gripped and squeezed his hand hard, and pushed as hard as she could. The doctor was now saying something about a body, and legs.

" The baby is out." He said. This was it. She was finally meeting her baby." It's a girl!"

Piper looked at Leo with joy. They had a little baby girl. This was the greatest miracle of her life. She even received the miracle early. Leo was smiling toothily at her.

" Here you go momma." A nurse said, handing Piper her baby. Piper took the small pink bundle into her arms, and looked at the small face inside in the blanket.

" She's so beautiful." Leo smiled. " She's perfect. Like her mother."

Piper smiled at him.

" What are we going to name her?" she asked.

" Well, when we were discussing it, you went into labor."

" Yeah, well why don't we decide now." She said. " How about Emily?"

" I love that name." He said. " What about her middle name?"

" Paige. Paige will love that."

" Emily Paige Wyatt." Leo said. " Oh, Piper, she's beautiful."

" I know she is." Piper agreed. " Where are my sisters…and my dad?"

" Your sisters are here." Leo said. " But I don't know about your dad."

" Please call him." Piper said. " I'm sure he'd like to meet his granddaughter…his first one."

" I'm sure he would too." Leo said, and went to go walk out the door.

" Love you." She said.

" Love you, too."

He left, and went to go find Prue, Paige, and Phoebe. Today was a great day. He had his wife, and his child. That was more than he could ask for.

He found the three girls sitting in the waiting room, reading magazines, and looking bored.

Prue saw Leo walked towards them, with a huge smile on his face.

As he got closer, all three of them noticed him.

" Did Piper have the baby?" Paige asked.

" It's a girl." Leo said.

" Oh my gosh!" Prue exclaimed. " Can we see Piper?"

" You sure can." Leo said. " Room 211."

Prue, Phoebe, and Paige rushed down the hall in search of 211. Leo walked behind them, smiling at their excitement.

They finally found the room, and entered slowly and quietly.

" Hi, Piper." Paige whispered.

" Hey guys." Piper whispered. " Come meet your niece."

All three of them walked over to Piper and sat in a chair. There were only two chairs, so Leo and Prue had to stand. Leo stood next to Piper, with his hand on her shoulder.

" What's her name?" Paige asked, as she looked at the baby.

" Emily." Piper said. " Emily Paige Wyatt."

Paige looked honored. Piper knew she had just made her sisters day.

" Did you call Dad?" Piper asked, looking up at Leo.

" I did." Prue said. " About twenty minutes ago. He said he's on his way."

Piper sighed. She sure hoped he would come. As soon as she thought that, the door opened, and there stood Victor. He was smiling and holding a baby blanket in his hands.

Piper smiled. Her dad had come through for her.

**A/N: okay so review. Next chapter will be Piper talking to her dad, and coming home. Watch for an update. **


	11. Our Little Angel

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

_He was smiling and holding a baby blanket in his hands. Piper smiled. Her dad had come through for her._

" Daddy." Piper said softly, as Victor walked over to her.

" Hi, sweetie." He said. " I am so proud of you."

" Meet your granddaughter." Piper said. " Emily Paige Wyatt."

" She's beautiful Piper." Victor said. He placed his index finger on her tiny hand.

" She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Piper whispered. Tears suddenly traveled down her cheek, slowly.

" The same way I felt when you and your sisters were born." Victor said.

Piper gently rubbed the baby's arm. This baby was a miracle. She was so tiny, being premature.

" Lets give Mommy and Daddy some time alone with their new baby." Prue said, after a little while. They all left the room, and Piper, Leo, and Emily were alone.

Leo held out his hand, and rubbed the baby's arms softly.

" Do you want to hold her?" Piper asked him, after a minute of silence.

" I would love to." Leo said, holding out his arms, for his wife to place their baby in.

Piper put the baby into Leo's arms, and he sat back into the chair next to him.

" She's got your eyes." He said, looking at her with such joy in his eyes.

" Piper look what we did." He said.

" I see." She smiled. " Our little miracle."

" She's so beautiful." Leo said. " Just like her momma."

Piper smiled.

" Do you think she'll keep those light eyes?" she asked him.

" Well, maybe." He said. " I have light eyes, but she may get your brown ones. I would love it if she did."

Piper looked up at him.

" I want to be there for her always." She said. " I don't want to leave my baby when I go to college."

" Well we have to." Leo said sadly. " Grams is going to watch her for the two years. Then we'll be free."

" She'll be two by then." Piper said. "I will never get to hear her first words or watch her walk for her first time."

" I am sure Grams will get it all on tape." Leo said. " And besides our day will only be four hours long."

" I love you, Leo." Piper said.

" I love you, too." He said back. " And our baby."

Piper was able to come home with the baby two days later. Leo drove them home, and helped Piper to get into the house with sleeping Emily. Piper set Emily's carrier on the couch, and knelt down to look at her baby. Leo knelt down next to her.

" Hi, baby." She cooed, even though the baby was asleep. " I'm your momma. Do you see that handsome looking man next to me? That's your daddy. We love you very much, and we'll always love you."

Leo smiled at the baby.

Emily was already a happy baby. She hardly ever cried, and she didn't make any fuss when Piper held her. She was like the perfect baby, which would make it easy for Piper and Leo to get decent sleep.

Piper lifted Emily into her arms carefully, so that she wouldn't wake up. The hospital had taught her the proper way to handle a baby.

She walked over to the nursery that she and Leo had set up in the second bedroom of the apartment. Leo followed her, and took the baby carrier with him.

" This is your room, Em." Piper said. " I hope you like it. You can see it when you wake up." She brought Emily over to her bassinet, and set her gently into it.

" I can't believe it." She said, in a whisper. " A year ago I was single and a junior in high school. Now a year later I am a wife and a mother ready to go to college, and I couldn't be happier."

Leo put the baby carrier down, and embraced her.

" I couldn't be happier, either." He said. " We'll be out of school for good before you know it, and we can lead the life you've always wanted…. what I've always wanted, too."

" That's right." She said. " For now, lets cherish the moments when our child is young."

" She's so little without a worry in the world." Leo said. " We need to take care of her, and make sure she shouldn't have to worry about anything until she is older."

Piper looked at Emily. She was still asleep. She looked so at peace, and most of all like an angel.

" She's our little angel." Leo said. " My little Angel."

**A/N: review. Tell me what you thought. Next chapter will be up soon.**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	12. Grandpa Victor

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

The day after Piper came home with the baby, everyone came over to visit. There was Grams, Phoebe, Prue, Paige, and even Victor.

Emily was still asleep when they got there, so everyone had to wait until the baby woke up.

" So how is it being mommy and daddy?" Phoebe asked quietly, as they sat at the table.

" I love it." Piper said, truthfully. " She sleeps, and smiles a lot. Like a normal baby, she cries. "

" What about you, Leo?" Paige asked.

" I love being a daddy." Leo said. " Like Piper said, she's a good baby. She's so tiny, so loveable, and I love her so much.

Phoebe smiled. " Emily is a lucky baby." She said. " That's for sure."

Piper, who was holding the baby monitor, heard Emily cry a little.

Piper stood up, and wordlessly walked over to her and Leo's bedroom.

She walked in and heard Emily still crying.

" Shh…Momma's here." Piper cooed, going over to the baby's crib, and taking her into her arms.

She rocked her back and forth, and as she did, the baby stopped crying.

" Ready to meet your family?" she asked the baby.

Emily just blinked.

" Yeah, I'd say you are." She smiled, and walked out of the room.

" Here is the guest of honor." Piper said, as she walked into the kitchen, where everyone still was.

" Oh my gosh." Phoebe said, standing up, and running up to Piper and Emily. " Can I hold her?"

Piper smiled, and carefully put her daughter into her sister's arms.

" She's so tiny." Phoebe said, softly. " So little."

" Her mommy was tiny." Grams said from the table. " Plus she's premature."

" How are you feeling?" Prue asked Piper.

" Good." Piper nodded. " For having a baby four days ago."

" Not much sleep last night?" Grams asked.

" She woke up every two hours or so." Piper said. " She was good in the hospital, and didn't cry much. Now that she's home, she cries so much. I feel like a bad mother."

" Babies cry." Grams smiled, softly. "That's their way of communication. Piper as far as I can see, you're a great mother."

" Thanks, Grams." Piper said.

Emily started to cry again.

" Momma's still here, baby." Piper said, her attention diverted to her daughter. " Daddy is, too."

Phoebe put Emily into Piper's arms, and Piper brought the baby over to her daddy.

Leo smiled, and took Emily into his arms.

Emily stopped crying as soon as Leo started to rock her back-and –forth in his arms.

" Real Daddy's girl, huh?" Prue commented.

" Hey, she stopped crying for me, too." Piper said. " Last night, too."

It was true. When she had woken up with the baby, Emily had stopped crying.

" I am just saying, I think she will be." Prue said.

" She loves your blanket, Dad." Piper said, trying to get her father into the conversation. He had been quiet for a while.

He looked up.

" Really?" he said.

" Yeah." Piper nodded. " She fell asleep with it last night."

Victor nodded, and smiled a little.

" Do you want to hold her?" Piper asked.

" I would love that." He said.

Leo got up, and handed his daughter to his father-in-law.

" She's beautiful, Piper, she really is." He said. " I really want to be here for her. You ever need me, just call. I'll be here."

Piper smiled.

He held his first grandchild in his arms, and Piper could tell he was in joy.

**A/N: please review. Sorry for long wait. School starts in a few days, so updates will be done when I get the chance. **

**-piperleoforever21-**


	13. Hiccups?

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

Leo was home with Emily, while Piper went to their college to check it out.

She was only four months old, and he felt like she was going to break if he made one wrong move.

" It's just the hiccups, Leo." Prue told her brother-in law, after he called in a panic. "It's normal."

" Are you sure, because it doesn't sound like the hiccups? Oh god, what if she's sick. I am a horrible father!" he was in a panic, and worst of all he was all alone.

" Leo calm down." Prue told him. " I am sure it's just the hiccups. In regards to your other comment, you can't be more wrong. That baby loves you, and you know it."

" You sure?"

" Leo, I am sure it's the hiccups. Now calm down, and put her down for a nap. You did just feed her, I am guessing?"

" Yeah." Leo said. " That's when the hiccupping started." He was starting to trust that it was something as minor as the hiccups.

" She needs a nap." Prue said. " Its three now. Piper should be home in a couple hours."

Leo hung up the phone, and brought Emily to the nursery. He set her down into her crib, and immediately she snuggled against her blanket, and was fast asleep.

" I love you." He whispered, before turning out the lights, and leaving the room.

Piper came home two hours later.

She walked through the door with two big shopping bags.

" I thought you went to our college." He smiled, walking up to her, and planting a kiss on her lips.

" I did." She said, setting them down on the kitchen table. " I just did a little shopping, too."

Leo opened the bag to see lots of pink clothes. Baby clothes.

" I couldn't help myself." She said. " They just looked so cute. There was a Baby's R' Us right near the college.

He picked up a pink shirt with a little giraffe at the side.

" Cute." He said.

" I know." She smiled. " So how was Emily's day with daddy?"

" I thought she was sick." Leo said.

Piper put a hand to her mouth. " Is she okay?" she asked.

" I fed her her bottle, and she started to hiccup. I didn't think they were hiccups, but Prue thought otherwise."

" You called my sister?" Piper laughed at her husband.

" I was worried." He said sheepishly.

" That's okay." Piper smiled, and gave him a kiss. " She sleeping?"

" Like a baby." Leo said. He stopped in thought. " No pun intended."

Piper laughed.

" You want to order out?" she said. " Cause I don't think we have anything. I have to go shopping."

" Sure, what ever you want."

" Chinese?" she suggested.

Piper called Yin Yang Chinese Palace and ordered food. It was delivered within forty-five minutes.

They ate, fed the baby, and went to bed. The day had been eventful for both of them.

**A/N: not very eventful, I know, but writers block is getting the better of me. A new chapter will be out as soon as possible. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know. There is probably only going to be a few more chapters to this. There may be a lot more, I don't know yet. Review. **

**-piperleoforever21-**


	14. College and fears

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

In September, they went back to school. It was upsetting for them to leave their seven-month-old daughter with her Grandmother, but it was what they needed to do to get the jobs they wanted. If they were successful with their goals, they could give Emily everything she needed and more.

" I feel so bad." Piper said, leaning her head against the car window as Leo drove them to the campus. " Leaving her like that, do you think we're bad parents?"

" No." Leo said softly. " We're great parents, because we're trying to do what's best for her."

Piper nodded slowly. " I guess you're right."

After a while, Leo pulled into a parking space.

" We're here." He said. Piper looked at him hesitantly.

" It's not like high school, sweetheart." He said softly, and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. " We're done in a couple of hours, and then we can go home and see our baby."

Piper smiled a little bit. " Thanks." She said. " You're right."

" It's not like she's with any one we don't know or trust." Leo added. " She's with your Grams."

" I don't know why I am so nervous." Piper said.

" Honey, It's okay to be nervous, just know its okay." He said. " Two years, and we'll be able to spend as much time as we want with her that isn't being taken up by working."

" By then she'll be two, and we'll be old."

" We won't be old." He chuckled a little. " We'll be twenty to twenty one. That's not old."

" Right now it is." She smiled.

"After this, we can get good jobs to support Emily and the family that we both want." He said. " Lucky we both found

They walked into the school, and set off to their classes. The day went on fairly fast, although not as fast as either of them would have liked. As soon as their last class ended, they headed home.

They walked into the Manor after a while of driving, and immediately searched for Grams.

" Grams?" Piper called out. " We're home. Where is my baby?"

" We're in here." Grams called from the sunroom.

Piper and Leo walked into the sunroom to see Grams and Emily sitting on the couch. Grams had a fairy tale book out, and seemed to be reading it to the baby.

" My baby!" Piper cried, walked over to Grams, and took her daughter into her arms.

" You were gone for four hours." Grams said. " Not four years."

" We missed her." Leo said. He looked at Emily, and smiled. Emily looked at him, and giggled.

" We were reading fairy tales." Grams said. " She seemed to enjoy it."

" Grams she can't even understand it." Piper said. " She's only nine months old."

" Yeah, and she's almost a year old." Grams said.

" Don't remind me." Piper rolled her eyes. " By the time she's two and a half, we won't have to worry about school, though."

" That's true." Grams said. " Now, she needs to be fed, so why don't you two get home."

" Come on." Leo said. " We'll go home. Em say bye to Grams."

Emily looked at Grams, and giggled a little.

" Bye my dear sweet child." Grams said.

Piper, Leo, and Emily went home, and Piper fed Emily.

" Unfortunately Em, we have to do this five times a week, but it'll get better soon, trust me." Piper told her daughter. " Trust me and daddy."

**A/N: please review. **

**Next chapter will probably be a year later, seeing as I'm trying to get them out of school. I know they just started, but I don't know much about college, so that's what I'll do. **

**-Whitelighterleo21-**

**Formally known as piperleoforever21**


	15. Two years and watching

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

**This chapter will be set two years later.**

" We did it, sweetheart." Leo said to Piper as they drove home from their college graduation. Grams, Phoebe, Paige, and Prue were in Grams' car behind them, and Emily was in her car seat in the back seat.

" We did." Piper smiled at him.

They got to the Halliwell Manor where Grams was having a celebration dinner for them. Piper got out of the car after Leo, and went to the back of the car to get Emily out.

Piper unbuckled the seat belt, and lifted Emily out. Piper smoothed Emily's brown curly lock bangs out of her face, and smiled at her. She was now two and a half years old, and looked like both Piper and Leo. Right now she was in a pink dress, and had her hair up on two ponytails.

" Hi, mommy." She said.

" Hi." Piper smiled at her. She joined Leo, and they walked together into the manor. A minute later, Grams and her sisters joined them in the house.

" Here's to two years of hard work." Grams said, lifting her wine glass, an hour later after they finished eating.

Piper and Leo smiled, and lifted their glasses along with Phoebe, Prue, and Paige.

Emily giggled from her high chair next to Piper, and lifted her sippy cup of apple juice

" You want to join in, too?" Leo smiled at his daughter. Just two years ago when they started college, she had been a little baby. Here they were two years later, fresh out of college, and she was two. She was growing up so fast.

Emily smiled at him, and giggled.

" Daddy!" she said. Leo smiled, and got up. He took Emily out of her highchair, and sat back down with her in his lap. Piper smiled at her daughter from her seat next to Leo.

" You eat enough baby?" Piper asked her.

Emily nodded.

" Good." Piper said. " And all of your veggies?"

" Yes, mommy." Emily said. " They're good."

" That's great." Piper said.

About an hour later, they went home because it was nearing Emily's bed time of seven o'clock.

" Night mommy." Emily said, as Piper and Leo tucked her into her bed. " Night Daddy."

" Night sweetheart." Leo said, and turned off the lights. The only light came from her small nightlight in the corner of the room. Leo and Piper crept out of the room, and closed the door.

" I am so happy that we can finally be with her all of the time again." Piper said, as Leo led her to their bedroom. For the past two years, Piper had worried about Emily constantly when they were at college. Even though Grams was the one watching her, she still worried. She was Emily's mother; it was her job to worry. Thankfully, she had said her first words when they were around, and walked for the first time with them around. Her first word was ' Dada' like most children, and then 'mamma'. She had begun to walk when she was a year old. The days were going by fast, and so were the years. They would be around more now to watch as their child grew up in front of their eyes. It would all get better from there.

" So." Leo said, as they entered their bedroom. " We graduated today…. Do you maybe want to celebrate?"

Piper giggled, and closed the door behind them.

**A/N: please review. Let me say, I don't really like this chapter, but a new one will be up soon. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	16. Mommy was right

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

It was the February after they graduated, and Piper and Leo already had their own restaurant, which they named ' Benedetto'. Financial help came from Grams and the bank of San Francisco. Thanks to Grams' neighbor Mr. Gordon, the place was all up to code for a not so expensive rate.

" There's no one really here." Piper sighed as she and Leo sat down in the restaurant. "Why is there no one here?" Two people were there…at the bar having a drink. " I feel so useless."

" The place is new." Leo told her. " Give it some time."

" I hope it gets to be as good as I hope." Piper said. " Or else we have no way to support ourselves and our three year old child."

Emily had turned three the month before. They had had a big party for her, family, and a few friends she had met playing at the park. In September, she would be going to pre-school, so she would have more friends by then.

" It'll all be alright, honey." Leo assured her. " Trust me."

Piper nodded, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

A crashing noise came from the kitchen, and Piper jumped up at the sound.

She rushed over to the kitchen to see if everything was all right to find the newest chef Kevin on the floor, with a pot next to him.

" I'm alright." Kevin said. " Slipped on spaghetti."

" I told you your lunch break was in an hour." Piper said.

" No one's here to buy any food, so I am hungry, currently not working on any food, so why not?"

Piper rolled her eyes, and walked out of the kitchen.

Later that night, they went home after getting Emily from the Manor. No matter what, Emily would always spend a lot of time at the manor. They got Emily to bed, and decided to go to bed early themselves. The next day would be filled with inventory work for the restaurant.

" Good night, honey." Piper said to Leo, as they climbed into bed.

" Night." Leo said, and they both fell asleep.

--

" Mrs. Wyatt, where do you want this box to go?" The deliveryman said, as he walked in with a huge shipment order.

" Over there." Piper said, pointing to one of the larger tables of the restaurant.

She looked over at Emily who was sitting at one of the tables next to her coloring.

Piper and Leo had brought her with them, because they figured they'd spend at least a little bit of time with her, even though they'd be busy.

" Sweetie, do you want some juice?" Piper asked her.

" Yes, mommy." Emily said, looking up at Piper.

Piper walked away, and went behind the bar to get her bag. She grabbed her bag from the stool behind the bar, and grabbed a juice box from the inside pocket.

She walked back to Emily while opening the juice box, and handed her the juice box.

" Here you go, sweetie." She said to Emily.

" Thank you, mommy." Emily, said, and began to drink the juice

Piper smiled, and ruffled her daughter's hair a bit.

She looked over to the deliverymen to see them putting a box where she had specifically said to not put any boxes.

" Hey, mister!" she said. " Put all of the boxes next to the first one."

" Sorry, Mrs. Wyatt." He said. " I must have forgot."

" Must have." She said sarcastically.

The rest of the day didn't go much better. Boxes were being put in wrong places; a box with glasses in it was dropped. It wouldn't be so bad if a huge order weren't in it.

Finally Piper, Leo, and Emily went home to a quiet house.

" Em, why don't you go with Daddy to wash up for dinner?" Piper said, as they walked in the house. " Mommy's going to order some pizza."

She didn't even feel like cooking, that was how tired she was.

Fifteen minutes later, the pizza was delivered. Piper took a slice out for Emily, and cut it into really small pieces. Next she took out two slices for her and Leo, and put them onto plates.

" Be very careful." She said, placing the Disney Princesses plate with pizza squares on it, on Emily's highchair. " It's very hot."

She gave Emily her kiddies' fork, and Emily waited for it to cool.

Leo took a bite of his own pizza that Piper had given him, and scoffed.

" Hot." He said.

" Mommy said it was, Daddy." Emily said. " Be careful next time."

Leo smiled at his daughter. She reminded him so much of Piper.

" I did." Piper teased her husband.

" Yeah, Yeah." Leo said, and laughed a little.

**A/N: Not very long, I know, but review. A new chapter should be up soon. Please review. **

**Whitelighterleo21**


	17. The question of Princess Emily

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

**This chapter will be set in July of the same year.**

July forth was always a time to celebrate. Beautiful fireworks at night, not to mention all day, and lots of food.

The dark sky filled with bright colors, and the people on the ground below looked up to the sky in amazement.

"Mommy look at the colors!" Emily cried in amazement, as the fireworks blasted through the sky. She was sitting on her father's lap, while Piper, Leo, and Emily sat in the backyard.

" I see them." Piper said, smiling down at her daughter.

" Wow did you see that one, Em?" Leo said.

" It was pretty." Emily said.

Soon, it was nearing Emily's bedtime, and everyone went inside.

" Time for a bath." Piper told Emily. "Then it's a story and bedtime."

" Please can we watch the fiwer wowrks?"

" You can watch them from your window when you go to bed, but right now it's bath time." Leo told her.

Emily sighed. " Okay, daddy." She said.

Piper looked at him as if to say ' how the hell did you do that?'

Leo just smiled at her.

Piper brought Emily to the bathroom, and gave her a bath.

" What story do you want to hear tonight?" Piper asked Emily, as she tucked her into bed.

" I want to hear the one about Princess Emily."

Piper smiled. Of course, it was her favorite.

" Once upon a time there was a princess named Emily." Piper started. " And she had everything she wanted."

Emily looked at Piper for a second.

" Did she have a sister to play with?" Emily asked her.

" I'm sure she did." Piper said.

" Good, because Princess Emily is almost the same as me." Emily said. " Maybe I'll get a sister, too…I think that's what I'm going to ask Santa for this year."

Piper smiled casually, meanwhile inside she was smiling nervously. And so the questions start. The question of " Mommy and Daddy…I want you to get me a little brother or sister." She didn't think she was ready for another baby just yet.

Soon Emily was asleep, and Piper snuck out of the room, and into her own room.

" She's asleep." Piper said, as she went to go get changed. Leo was already in bed, since he didn't have to give Emily a bath. A lot of times, he'd give Emily her bath, and Piper would get the head start to bed.

" Didn't take that long tonight." Leo said. " She usually wants two stories."

" Nope." Piper shook her head, as she pulled one of Leo's shirts over her head. She pulled some pajama bottoms on, and got into bed. " Went to sleep through half of the Princess Emily story." Piper decided not to tell him about the sister thing.

" She loves that one." Leo said.

" I know." Piper said.

She leaned back into bed, and felt comfortable at last.

" You know those fireworks remind me of you." Leo said.

Piper laughed. " Oh yeah?" she said. " How so?"

" Well, they're beautiful, just like you." He explained. " And they're colorful and different. Like your eyes, different and beautiful…. Long and amazing like your hair."

Piper smiled. " Are you trying to seduce me?" she said.

Leo just smiled at her, that special smile he had for her and only her.

" Well it's working." She said. " I can't resist with that smile."

She kissed him, and they disappeared under the blankets.

**A/N: please review. This story will only have a few more chapters, unless I can think of anything else. If anyone has any ideas, please tell me. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	18. Is that a sickness?

**A/N: I don't own charmed. This is set in September of the same year.**

Piper and Leo were at the restaurant directing new shipments. Thing so far…. could be better. Some items were over shipped, some were under shipped, and not to mention it was the hardest day mentionable for them.

It was their baby's first day of pre-school. Piper wasn't taking it very well, and was getting a stomachache on top of a headache she already had. It was from fear that her baby was growing up so fast, and if she blinked, Emily would be in college.

" Please, Allen, just put all of the glasses away, and check the kitchens." She said.

Allen walked off to the kitchens, and she sighed.

" You okay?" Leo said, walking up to her.

" Yeah, I'm fine." Piper said. " Not feeling too well, but I'll be fine."

" Maybe you should go home." He said.

" No." she said. " I swear I'm fine. I'm just a little stressed, and sad."

" Emily's to come home." Leo told her.

" Yeah, but she's growing up so fast. If she keeps going at this rate, she'll be in college by next week."

" She's three." Leo reminded her. " And in pre-school. College is far far away."

" I know." She said. " It's still hard, though."

Leo smiled at her, and nodded. " I know." He said.

At noon, Piper went to pick Emily up from pre-school. From what Emily gibbered on about, Piper could tell she had a great time. Pipers secretly hoped that she would hate it, and not want to go back, this way Piper could start her in kindergarten next year. It would keep her home for another year.

"Daddy!" Emily cried, when they entered the restaurant. Emily ran to Leo, and jumped into his outstretched arms.

" My Em!" Leo said, hugging her. " Did you have a good day?"

" I did, Daddy." Emily said. " I had so much fun! I missed you and Mommy, though."

Leo looked back at Piper with a smile, but that smile formed into a frown when he saw Piper's face. It was overly pale, and she looked like she was going to pass out.

Leo set Emily to the floor, and stretched out his arms, ready to catch her if she fell. In seconds, she did just that. Leo expected her to wake up in a few seconds, but when she didn't, he panicked.

Someone called for an ambulance and she was rushed to the hospital.

Dr. Harris, Piper's doctor, saw her right away. He said it was standard procedure, and took some blood.

Emily was so afraid that her mommy was dying, but Leo calmed her down from her hyperventilating, and told her everything would be okay. That calmed her down a bit.

" Everything seems to be fine." Dr. Harris said, coming back into the room where Leo and Emily were. " She's breathing, and she'll be fine."

" That's wonderful!" Leo said. " Hear that Em? Mommy's fine."

" Mr. Wyatt, I'm not sure if you're aware or not." Dr. Harris went on. " But your wife is nine weeks pregnant."

" Excuse me?" Leo said.

" I take that as a no." Dr. Harris said. " Well, she is, and nine weeks along. She can go home as soon as she wants. She needs to take it easy, though. No stress, which is what I think could have done this."

Leo went to Piper's hospital room, to see her sitting up in bed, with a cup of water in her hand. The color was returning to her face, and she looked much better.

" Mommy, you're okay!" Emily said, when they entered the room.

" I am." Piper smiled, at seeing her daughter. " Come here baby."

Emily ran up to Piper, and Piper lifted her into her arms. " I'll be okay, just a little stressed is all. I'll be back to work in no time."

" Nothing too strenuous." Leo said, while walking closer to her bed. " Not for a couple of months at least."

" Why what's wrong with me?" she said.

" Mommy?" Emily said.

" What, sweetheart?" Piper said, diverting her attention to Emily.

" What does pregnant mean?" she asked.

Piper turned slightly paler, and turned to Leo. " Why?" she said.

" Doctor said you were sick with it. For nine weeks!" Emily said, amazed.

Piper grinned. She should have been in shock, but her daughter was just too cute.

" Em, I'm fine." Piper said.

Before Leo could say another word to Piper, the door opened, and Prue, Phoebe, and Paige burst in.

" Oh my god Piper, are you okay?" Prue exclaimed.

Emily answered before Piper or Leo could.

" Mommy's fine." She said. " She was sick with pregnant for nine weeks."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

" Emily, maybe mommy should tell you what that means." Piper said. " Pregnant means that mommy's going to have a baby. It's not a sickness, cause sickness is a bad thing, and this is a good thing."

" You mean Santa heard my wish?" Emily said.

Piper nodded. " Yeah, I suppose he did."

" Piper, this is so great." Paige said. " Em's going to have a baby sister or brother."

" You excited, Leo?" Prue asked Leo. He hadn't really said much.

" I couldn't be happier." He said, with a smile he hadn't had in days since Emily was getting ready for and actually going to pre-school. He was overjoyed at the fact that he and Piper were going to have another baby. It was the greatest news he'd heard in months.

" Lets get me out of here." Piper said. " And to food! I'm starving!"

Leo laughed, and they all went home. Emily wouldn't stop talking about her mommy having a baby for her to play with, and it just made Piper and Leo smile.

Having another baby would be a lot of work, but it would be worth it. Let the morning sickness and hormones begin!

**A/N: please review. I thought that it was so cute with the Emily thinking pregnancy was a sickness thing. Please tell me what you thought. **

**-whitelighterleo21- **


	19. Surprise surprise

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

" Oh yeah and add yogurt with that, too, please sweetheart?" Piper said, as Leo made her an ice-cream sundae.

" Sure dear." Leo said, adding an avocado to the bowl.

Piper was six months pregnant, and had weirder cravings than she ever did with Emily.

" Oh, and pickles maybe. Yeah, that, too."

Leo held his nose as he added the pickles, and wondered how Piper could ever eat this.

After he was finished, he brought the ice cream to the living room where Piper was. She sat up when he arrived, and took the bowl from his hands.

" Looks great." She said, and placed it on her huge belly. She took a bite of it, and smiled.

" This is so good!" she said.

Leo grinned. As weird as she was, he still loved her so much.

" I have an appointment today at two." Piper said, as she ate. " And don't think you're getting out of it."

" Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said.

" Good." She said.

At two, they went to the doctor's office after dropping Emily off at Prue's house.

After twenty minutes of waiting in the waiting room, Piper was finally called in.

"Let's see what's going on, shall we?" Dr. Harris said. Piper sat on the warm chair next to the chair Leo sat in, and lifted her shirt a bit to reveal a very large stomach.

" Growing fast, I can see." He said. " That just means the baby is either growing faster than Emily did, or is going to be a bigger baby than her."

He put the gel to her belly, and then put a remote type thing to it.

" Everything looks great." Doctor Harris said. " Would you like to know the sexes?"

" Sure, why not?" Piper said, not completely catching what Dr. Harris had said to her. Apparently neither had Leo.

" A girl." He said. Piper smiled. " And a girl. Two girls."

" Wonderful!" Piper said. " Wait, what…."

" _Two _girls?" Leo said.

" Congratulations." Dr. Harris said. " It's twins."

" So that's why I'm, so big." Piper said. She turned to Leo. " Leo we're having twins!"

Leo smiled at her. He was so happy, even in the state of shock he was in. Two little girls, which meant he had three daughters now.

**A/N: please review. Tell me what you thought. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	20. Fudge mint chip

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

Piper decided not to tell her sisters about the whole twins business. She wanted them to be shocked when they were born in two months time. Over the month since she'd found out that she was having twins, she'd grown a lot more, that she thought she could be mistaken for a blimp. They didn't even tell Emily, because even if they made her swear, her sisters had Emily's favorite candy for a bribing tool. They did however tell her that the baby was a girl, yet not that it was two girls.

" Bye my little angel." Piper said, as she dropped Emily off at pre-school. " Be good."

" I want to say bye to my sister." Emily said. She put her ear to Piper's belly. " Bye sister."

" Come on Emily." Emily's friend Lila said, coming up to Piper and Emily. " We're playing duck duck goose."

" I'm saying bye to my sister." Emily said. "My sister is in my mommy's tummy! Mommy says that I'll be able to see her in two months."

" My mommy told me that I wasn't going to get a sister when I asked her." Lila said.

" All I have is a dumb brother who's a big meanie."

Piper smirked. Emily's friends were so cute.

Piper left the pre-school, and drove home.

" God Leo, your children are making me have to pee every two seconds." Piper complained, as she walked to the bathroom when she got home. " I swear they're sitting on my bladder."

" They are, are they?" Leo said, from the kitchen. " Good news is, is that they wont be in two months."

" That's true." Piper said. " Then they'll be in my arms, and not in my belly."

" I wonder if they'll be identical or fraternal." Leo said.

" I wonder, too." Piper said.

A little while later, Piper came out of the bathroom, to find Leo now sitting in the living room reading a newspaper.

" Can you come to the store with me to do some shopping?" Piper asked him. " I have to do some shopping, and I don't want to go alone."

" Sure." Leo said, setting his newspaper down. " When do you want to go?"

" Well before Emily comes home from pre-school, so in a few minutes."

" Well, I'll go get ready then." He said.

A few minutes later, Piper and Leo left for the grocery store.

They got a cart, and Piper led them to the frozen section of the store.

" Okay, cookies…cookies…cookies." She said.

" What kind do you want?" Leo asked her.

" Fudge mint chip." She said. " Your daughters' favorite."

" It's right here." Leo smiled, and grabbed two cases of the cookie mix.

" There we go." She said, taking them from him, and putting them in the cart.

They finished shopping just in time to go get Emily from pre-school.

" Mommy, Daddy, look what I drew for you!" Emily cried, when they got there.

Piper took the picture from her hands, and put it in view of both her and Leo. The picture had a man, a little girl, and a woman with a very large middle area."

" It's of the three of us." Emily said. " And my sister is in mommy's tummy."

" It's beautiful, Em." Piper said. " Ready to go?"

They left the pre-school and went home. Emily took a nap, while Piper and Leo made some lunch for themselves, and for Emily when she would wake up.

Everything was quiet…for now.

**A/N: please review. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	21. Holly and Maddie

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

With four weeks until her due date, Piper was growing restless. She was bigger than ever, and she knew that the babies were going to come early, but the problem was that she didn't know when. She was restricted to bed rest, which didn't really bother her, because she was getting the royal treatment. Leo wouldn't even let her lift a finger.

Right now she was sitting on the living room couch.

" What do you want to eat for lunch?" Leo asked her at about noon one after noon.

" Ugh, if I eat, it's going to come right back up." She said. " Nothing for now."

" Okay, well can I do anything for you?" he asked.

" You can massage my feet and ankles." Piper said, brightly. " They're killing me."

" No problem." Leo said, and sat down next to her feet, and began to massage them.

" That feels great." Piper said, smiling. " I think you picked the wrong career."

Leo smiled, and moved up to her ankles, which were swollen.

" Aren't you glad you were put on bed rest?" he said.

" Extremely." She said. " Except for the bored factor, It's perfect."

" Your bored?" he said.

" Not right now."

Emily came home at noon, and therefore Leo couldn't resume to massaging Piper's feet and entertaining her as he was. Emily needed to go get a haircut and a well doctor's visit.

Piper took the time to sleep, but a half an hour after Leo and Emily left, she was woken up by water traveling down her leg and a sharp pain.

" Oh god." She said. Thank god her cell phone was on the coffee table right next to her.

She dialed Leo's cell phone number, and by five rings, he answered.

" Hello?" said.

" Leo, I need you home right now." She said, slightly out of breath and trying to breathe.

" What's wrong, honey?" he said.

" They're coming, Leo." She said. " I need to get to the hospital."

" I'm on my way." He said.

Five minutes later, he was back. Piper was sitting up on the couch, holding her stomach, with her bag next to her ready to go.

" Okay, stay calm." He said. " The car is ready, you just need to get in, and we'll be there in no time."

Piper nodded, and took his hand. He led her to the car, and helped her in. Emily sat in the back seat, not exactly sure what was going on.

" Mommy are you alright?" Emily said.

" I'm alright." Piper assured her. " Mommy's going to the hospital to have your baby sister."

" How are they going to get her out of your tummy?" she asked. Now she chose to ask the questions.

" Um, magic." Piper said. That was the only thing she could think of to tell a four year old. **(A/N: I didn't put anything, but she turned four in January)**

" Will I get to see my sister today?" she asked.

" Hopefully." Piper said.

They got to the hospital, and Piper was taken to a room right away. Leo left Emily with Piper's sisters, whom he had called on their way to the hospital.

" Don't leave me, Leo." She pleaded, as she lay on the hospital bed breathing through a contraction.

" Not in a million years." He assured her.

Prue, Phoebe, and Paige came in with Emily about two hours later. They had waited so long, because Leo had told them to wait a while.

" Your hair is soaked." Prue said, putting a hand to Piper's hair. " You look exhausted.

" Yeah, well try having contractions." Piper said sarcastically. " Then give birth to twins and tell me how you feel."

" Piper, your not giving birth to twins." Paige said.

Piper winced at the slip she had made, and not even realized. Apparently neither had Leo, because he looked shocked at Paige's comment.

" Um, surprise, it's twins." Piper said, with a quick smile.

" What?" Prue said. " Your having twins, and you've neglected to tell us?"

" I wanted it to be a surprise." Piper said.

" Well it is." Phoebe said.

" What does twins mean?" Emily asked.

" It means that you're getting two sisters." Leo explained to her.

" Sisters?" Phoebe said. "You even know it's two girls?"

They hadn't told them that either.

" Let me give birth, and then you can yell at me later." Piper said.

" Why would we?" Paige said. " We're all so happy."

" Yeah we are." Prue said. " Shocked, but happy."

Five hours later, the doctor announced that Piper was fully effaced and dilated.

" I need you to push on the next contraction." He said.

Squeezing hard on Leo's hand, she pushed.

" You're doing great, baby." Leo said.

A little while later, cries could be heard.

" It's a girl." The doctor said, and let Piper and Leo see her. She was so beautiful. He handed the baby off to a nurse to be cleaned.

" Okay, you can rest a little while, and then I need you to push again."

Piper nodded.

After resting for about a minute, Piper was ready again.

" Push." The doctor said. " She'll be here soon."

Piper pushed again, hoping this would all be over soon so that she could hold her babies in her arms finally.

Finally a second cry filled the room.

" It's a girl." The doctor announced.

Piper let out a laugh of pure joy, and loosened her grip on Leo's hand.

" Mrs. Wyatt, here are your babies." The nurse said, and placed one baby into Leo's arms, and one into Piper's."

" They're so beautiful." Piper said. " Look what we did."

" I see." Leo said, proudly. "What are we going to name these beautiful little girls?"

" Well I had Holly picked out." Piper said.

" I love that name." Leo said.

" How about Jessica?" Piper said.

" I like that for Holly's middle name." Leo said. " Holly Jessica Wyatt."

" Then how about Madison?" Piper suggested.

" Love the name." Leo agreed. " Madison…Alyssa Wyatt."

" Perfect." She said. " Which one is which?"

" Well I'd say Holly is in your arms." Leo said. "She looks like a Holly to me…and I have Madison."

Piper and Leo smiled down at their newborn daughters.

" Welcome to the world Holly and Maddie."

**A/N: please review.**

**-whitelighterleo21- **


	22. Angel of mine

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

" They're so adorable." Prue said, as she looked at her twin nieces. They were all around Piper and Leo in Piper's hospital room.

" The doctor said that they're identical twins." Piper said. " Identical twins isn't very common, either."

"So, Piper what are their names?" Paige asked.

" Well, I'm holding Holly Jessica Wyatt." Piper said.

" And I am holding Madison Alyssa Wyatt." Leo said.

" Beautiful names." Phoebe said. " I especially like Madison's middle name…I wish it were my name."

" We're going to have so much trouble figuring out which one is which." Prue said.

" They look exactly alike."

" We'll figure it out." Piper said.

Everyone left so that Piper could get some sleep. Leo stayed with Piper incase she needed anything.

Two days later, Piper was allowed to go home with the babies.

" Daddy?" Emily said, as they drove home.

" Yes, sweetheart?"

" Will you love Holwy and Mawdie more than me?"

" Sweetheart, we'll love you all the same." Piper said. " Never think that. We love you so much."

" Are you sure?" she said.

" Absolutely." Piper said. " Why would you think we wouldn't love you anymore?"

" Jessie in pre-school said that her mommy ignored her after her baby brother was born." Emily said. " And didn't pay any attention to her at all."

" That's not going to happen." Leo assured her. " You're my little angel, and nothing can change that."

" I like being your little angel." Emily said.

" Good cause it's never going to change."

They got home, and put the babies into their cribs since they were already asleep.

" You know you were that little once." Piper told Emily, as Piper made dinner for the three of them. "I could fit you in one hand."

" I was that little?" Emily said, disbelievingly.

" You sure were." Leo said.

" When will I be able to play with my sisters?"

" Not for a while, sweetie." Piper said. " They need to rest for a while, and soon they'll be able to play."

" I hope really soon." Emily said. " So I can teach them _everything _I know."

Piper smiled.

That night after getting changed, Piper was put the babies to bed.

" Good night my babies." She said, and kissed each baby on the cheek. " My little angels."

Holly's eyes began to droop, as did Maddie's.

The were soon fast asleep.

" Sleeping like babies." Piper told Leo, as she walked into their bedroom. " Two days old, and they're just like their sister…sleep wonderfully."

" We have great kids." Leo nodded with a smile, and pulled her onto their bed with him. " Because we're great parents, and you're an amazing mother."

Piper smiled. " I remember being terrified of being a mother, terrified of making an unforgivable mistake, but we're doing a pretty good job."

" An amazing job." Leo added.

**A/N: please review. If anyone has any suggestions for this fic, please tell me. **

**-Whitelighterleo21- **


	23. Christams

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

**This chapter is set in December of the same year, so the twins are seven months old, and Emily is four and a half. **

" Mommy!" Emily cried, as she jumped on Piper and Leo's king sized bed. " Santa was here! He was really here!"

" We know, Em." Leo said, as he and Piper sat up. " Go brush your teeth, while Mommy and I get Holly and Maddie, K?"

" Okay." Emily said, and ran out of the room. Piper thought she looked so cute in the candy cane pajamas she had on.

Piper and Leo crawled out of bed, and made their way towards the nursery.

The twins were both sitting up in bed looking at the door.

" Are you two excited, too?" Piper said. " Well come on, we've got a lot of gifts to open!"

Leo took Maddie, and Piper took Holly, and they went to the stairs where Emily was already waiting.

" We're ready." Piper told her.

They walked down the stairs, and to the big tree that was standing in the living room. Presents big and small wrapped around the whole tree.

" Are these all for me?" Emily said, excitedly.

" A lot of them are for your sisters, I'm sure." Leo said. " But there are a lot here for you too."

" This one has my name on it!" Emily said, and picked up a big box wrapped in wrapping paper with Santa Clause on it.

" Can I open it?"

" You sure can." Piper said.

Emily sat down on the floor, and ripped the paper off of the box.

" It's the Barbie dream house I wanted!" she cried.

Leo picked up a small box that was wrapped in green wrapping paper.

" This one is for Holly." He said, and handed it over to Piper.

" Let's see what it is." Piper said, and opened it.

" Look at this Holly!" she said, holding up a pink pacifier.

" I think Maddie has one, too." Leo said, opening a similar package.

" It is." He said, after he opened it.

By the time they were done, Emily had so many presents, that she was surrounded on all four sides by them. Leo had to lift her out of the pile she had made around her.

" When are Auntie Phoebe Prue and Paige going to get here?" Emily asked.

" They should be here soon." Piper said. They usually came at about ten on Christmas day, and it was ten to ten. " Just give them a few minutes."

Phoebe, Paige, and Prue came over ten minutes later, and Emily, Holly, and Maddie got a million more gifts. The twins were only seven months old, and they were spoiled more than the king of France.

According to her sisters, they deserved to be spoiled.

They drank coffee while Emily played with all of her toys. Maddie was on Leo's lap, and Holly was in Piper's.

" Look at her looking at you, Leo." Phoebe smiled. Maddie was looking up at him with a cute little smile on her face. " She's so adorable. She's such a daddy's girl."

" Emily's my daddy's girl." Piper said. " No matter what. She adores Leo more than anything."

" That she does." Prue agreed. " Emily talks about how he's a great daddy all the time."

" She was just worried he wouldn't love her anymore." Phoebe said. " When I was talking to her before the babies were born. I told her she had nothing to worry about."

" I told her that, too. She's fine." Leo said. " I still spend a lot of time with her and the twins, too."

" Maybe you two could go to the park or something?" Piper suggested. " I'll spend some time with the babies, and you two can have some quality time together."

"I'd love to do that." Leo said. " She's my first born, and my little angel. That's pretty special. I love the twins just as much."

" What about me?" Piper said.

" Well that's a different kind of love." Leo smiled. " A love I have for you and no one else."

" I wish someone loved me like that." Paige said.

" You will." Piper said. " Trust me."

**A/N: please review. Merry Christmas everybody!**

**-whitelighterleo21- **


	24. The obstacles we face make us stronger

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

" Emily please sit still." Piper said to her daughter. " I know your excited, but please."

It was Emily's fifth birthday, and she was so excited.

" I am a whole hand today, mommy!" she said.

" Like I said, I realize that." Piper said. " But mommy wants your hair to look nice for the pictures."

Emily sighed, and sat still long enough for Piper to put her hair into two ponytails.

" There." Piper said. " Now go find daddy. I need to get the twins ready."

" Kay, mommy." Emily said.

" Daddy where are you?" she called out.

" In here, Em." Leo said. " What's the matter?"

Emily found him in the kitchen.

" Mommy said she needed your help with the twins." She said.

" Okay." He said, and walked out of the room to go help his wife.

" Need help?" Leo said.

" Help, sure." Piper said, and handed Holly to him. " She needs a diaper change. Emily's friends will be here in a half hour."

" Calm down, honey." Leo said, sensing panic.

" Calm?" she said. " I am calm."

" No, you're not." He said. " You have that worried look in your eyes."

" I guess I'm a little depressed." She said. " My baby is five. My first baby. I feel so old."

" You're twenty three." Leo reminded her.

" That's only because I had her when I was eighteen." Piper said. " What happens when the twins are twenty five, and neither them nor Emily needs me anymore. I want to feel needed."

" For one, I will always need you." Leo said. " For my sanity, and two our children will always need you, because you are the worlds best mommy, and who doesn't need the world's best mommy?"

Piper smiled.

" How do you do that?" she said.

" What?" he said, and smiled.

" Make me smile when I feel so upset."

" It's a gift." He said.

Piper smiled, and kissed him.

Maddie and Holly began to fuss in between them.

" See you're needed right now." Leo said. " Looks like bottle patrol."

Piper smiled again.

" You too, mister." She said. " Lets go."

They went downstairs to find Emily sitting in front of the TV watching Disney Channel.

" You ready sweetie?" Piper said.

" Are they coming yet?" she asked.

" Soon." Piper said.

The party was a complete success, and Emily got so many presents from her friends, aunts. One special gift was given to Piper and Emily from all three sisters. It wasn't a gift from them, but from Grams who had died a little under a year ago, two months after the twins were born. Phoebe had explained that this was to be given to Emily on her next birthday. Grams had put this together when she knew she was dying. Her heart was not well.

Inside the box that was given to them, there was a dress made by Grams for Emily and Piper, and also two letters. One addressed to both of them.

_Dear Emily,_

_You were my first grandchild, and a surprise to me. I am gone now, but I want you to know that I love you so much. Know that always. I want you to look after your sisters and the siblings you have throughout your life. May you find peace and have a great life. Happy birthday, my Emily._

_Love Grams_

Piper felt a tear fall down her cheek. She hadn't felt this way since Grams died, but this time it was a happy feeling.

She opened the second note, and read it.

_Dear Piper,_

_I am so proud of the life you have built for yourself, and I want to say that I love you. You came across some obstacles, but overcame them. You are strong my darling, and you will be strong for your whole life, I know it. Also know that I am always with you. Take care of my granddaughters and my grandchildren you are yet to have. The obstacles we face every day are challenges that make us stronger. You are and can be strong. _

_I love you!_

_Love Grams_

Piper smiled. What a day it was for her, because her Grams was right. All of the obstacles she had faced were making her stronger and most of all happier.

Emily was too young to understand the letter that her great grandmother had written, but someday she would, and someday she would understand her mother's letter. She too would face obstacles that would make her stronger.

**A/N: well that's the end. I myself am so sad that it is over, but I felt this should be the end. Should I write a sequel for this? I have ideas for it, but I'm not sure if I should write one. Tell me what you think. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


End file.
